The Moon's Eclipse
by kaitykat24
Summary: (Sequel to 'A Shadow in the Moon'.) Moonfire's gone viral! She's rampaging the city and trying to destroy the X-Men. Can Shadow find out what turned Moonfire into a criminal, or will Moonfire stay this way forever?
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back with the sequel to 'A Shadow in the Moon'! I'm really excited, and I'm sorry if this didn't come sooner for those who were waiting._

_To get it over with: _**Here's the disclaimer for the entire story; I don't own the X-Men. Only Shadow and Moonfire, and if you see them running around in their own little TV show, then that means I finally inherited Marvel. And like **_**that's **_**ever going to happen.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I walk through the garage door of the Institute with Scott. We had just finished school, and thankfully I had been given my _normal_ classes. Shadow walks in right behind us, and we head to the kitchen. Scott grabs an apple, then heads to his room to do the mountain of homework that he had. I notice a huge platter of muffins on the table. I start to walk towards it, and suddenly Kurt pops up in front of me. I scream and 'instinctively' hit him with my heavy book bag.

"Ow!" He yelps. "Mondfeuer!"

"Oops, sorry. I thought you were a big, scary monster coming to eat me," I say sarcastically. He laughs.

"I just came to warn you that Kitty's coming! And these are her muffins!"

"Really?" I ask. "Uh oh. Hey, Shadow, we shou-" I turn to her, but all I see is the kitchen door swinging slightly on its hinge. I am about to head for it myself, but then the other kitchen door opens and Kitty skips in.

"Uh oh," I gulp.

"Hey, Kaity! You should totally try my muffins. I can't find anyone else to taste them!" Then she notices Kurt. "Kurt! You can watch."

"Phew" was all he says. I glare at him. Kitty grabs my arm and leads me to the table, where she stuffs a muffin into my hand.

"Try it," she urges. "It'll be good!"

"Doubt it," I mutter. Taking a deep breath, I take a bite.

"Dum dum dum," went Kurt. I throw the rest of the muffin at him, still chewing. He ducks and it flies into the wall. And the next wall. And the wall after that. It ends up flying throughout half the rooms in the mansion, including Professor Xaiver's office. There it stops, and drops onto his desk. Judging by the holes in the wall, he knows it was Kitty's. So he brushes it into the garbage, acting as if he has never seen it and is just reaching for his pen.

"So?" Kitty inquires. Kurt is just holding his breath. I chew a few more times and swallow.

"Kitty," I say slowly. "did you actually follow a recipe? Because that was _almost_ good."

"Nope," she says cheerfully. "No recipe. Just good ole following the guts. Speaking of guts, I, like, put some of a cow's in there. Or maybe it was a frog's…" I rush out the door and into my room, where I promptly throw up breakfast, lunch, and maybe my own guts, into the trash can.

"So, Kurt," Kitty says, turning to him. "Do you want to-" Kurt _bamfs_ immediately into his room.

"Hmm," she says. "He must have homework or something." Just then, Jean is pushed through the door, and Scott is heard.

"This is payback for making me drive with Kitty!"

"Scott!" Jean fumes.

"Hey, Jean! You can try my muffins!" Kitty picks up the platter and closes in on the other girl.

"Oh, no," Jean moans, and bolts through the door.

* * *

I wake up and see that Moonfire hasn't slept in. _'But when does she ever?'_ I think. I swing out of bed and dress in a black T-shirt and jeans. Seeing the jeans reminds me of my latest joke. I had ironed a picture of Jean onto the back of a pair of her jeans. The entire school is still talking about it, and still congratulating me. Somehow Jean still doesn't know it was me, and I hope it stays that way. After heading downstairs and eating breakfast, I walk outside to search for Moonfire.

"Hey, Rogue?" I ask the goth. "Have you seen Moonfire?"

"Nope," she answers, and I go back inside. I plop down on the couch in the den and turn on the TV. I flick through the channels until a news channel catches my eye. Now don't get me wrong, I never watch the news. It's just that a picture was on there…

"A mysterious girl is wreaking havoc on the city! The Avengers are on the case, but that little kid is wiping them away like bugs on a windshield." I can't help but snicker as I watch the Avengers get smashed and blown away by the kid. I can't get a good look at her, but I'm sure she's good if she can fight the Avengers. Especially the Hulk, who was apparently thrown to Antarctica, or so the newscaster says.

"It's just in! News reporter and cameraman Andy McLockew got a good picture of the child." A pic flashes up, and I gasp. Very audibly, because Evan, Kurt, Kitty, Scott, and Jean run in.

"What's wro-" Scott starts, then stops as he sees who the girl is.

Because it's Moonfire.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, anyone who's reading this (seriously, is there anyone?). It's been a while, but I got Writer's Block. Of course._

* * *

"What is she doing?" Kitty voices the thought aloud. "I mean, she's, like, fighting the _Avengers._"

"Maybe she has a good reason?" Scott's statement comes out more as a question.

"Yeah, maybe one of them is a green alien preparing for an invasion!" Kurt says. We all look at him, then start laughing.

"Yeah, right," Jean says, rolling her eyes. We turn our attention back to the TV.

"She's fighting kind of sluggishly, like she just woke up," I notice. "That's unusual, because Moonfire _never_ fights if she's half asleep. It ruins her concentration, she says."

"Okay, then. Two strange things that aren't like Moonfire at all. What could she possibly be doing? Sleepwalking?" Evan asks. I look at him.

"That may be right! Half right, anyway. She might be in some kind of trance. A spell could've been cast over her, she might not be thinking straight, or even she's dreaming and she thinks that the Avengers are green aliens from outer space." I snicker a bit, then I close my eyes to think and a little clip scene pops up uncalled in my mind. It seems to be from Moonfire, since the edges are surrounded in white. I dream with the edges surrounded in black. I smell something good, and see something brown and blurry. Then suddenly, the clip scene is gone as soon as it had come, and it doesn't make sense at _all_.

"What the…? Well, I better go stop her." I stand up and sigh. "It was fun while it lasted." Jean shoots me a reproving look and I shrug.

"What? Watching Hulk get blown to Antarctica? You can't honestly tell me that's not funny."

* * *

[Hawkeye's P.O.V.]

"Who are you?!" I shout for the 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000th time. Okay, maybe not _that_ much, but my voice is almost hoarse now. I shoot another explosive arrow and she just deflects it. I dive for cover as it heads back to me, just about to blow up. I cough away the dust and wince, feeling the pain in my throat from yelling so much. Hulk tried to ambush her, but she just waved her arm and he went flying into the horizon. Cap and Thor are somewhere around here, Wasp is unconscious with Giant-man who is somewhere trying to protect her, Black Panther is currently (heh, I said currently) tangled in a pile of telephone towers and wires, Ms. Marvel was smashed into a building, Iron Man is on the ground with his armor malfunctioning and whirling around on the ground, and I'm here. All in all, we're getting beat up by a maybe 12-year-old girl! Any dignity I had was gone when I saw her and thought, why is she attacking us? We're gonna kick her butt! Boy, was I wrong.

"Hey, Moonfire!" I hear another girl, and peek out from behind the chunk of concrete I'm taking shelter behind. Great. She looks exactly like the first kid. I am _so_ dead. I wait for more fatal explosions to come, but nothing happens. It seems like you could actually hear dust falling. And there is a lot of it.

"What…?" says the first. I look out again to see her blinking and rubbing her eyes. She then looks up and stares at the second girl for a moment. "Hey, Shadow? What's going on?"

"You tell me. You're the one on the news and attacking the Avengers. Although, I must admit, that was pretty funny the way you threw Hulk to Antarctica."

"I did WHAT?!"

"Yeah, and look up there. Black Panther's probably having a serious costume wedgie the way he's suspended like that. Wasp and Giant-man did okay, I saw them headed for cover. You actually knocked out Captain America and Thor! Ms. Marvel got blasted into the men's room in that building, Iron Man is doing some crazy floor dancing thing, and… Well, I don't know where Hawkeye is."

I'm not sure it's safe, but I can't stop myself as I stand up and say, "I'm right here." I get a full view of the two for the first time. They look exactly alike, except one's wearing a darker grey jumpsuit and has black eyes while the other one has grey ones. The grey-eyed one, Moonfire, has her hands over her mouth (girls tend to do that) and looks shocked. She flies up, unhooks Panther from the tower, and sets him on the ground. Ms. Marvel is next, and soon everyone is here. I can't believe they managed to get Hulk out of that huge chunk of ice.

"I am so sorry!" Moonfire says to us. "I thought I was having a bizarre dream, but when I willed myself to wake up, I couldn't." She shudders. I can't believe I'm capable of doing this." I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, if not a little suspicious.

"Eh, don't worry. I'll fix anything that was broken, as long as it doesn't happen again," Iron Man says.

She brightened. "Thank you so much!"

Shadow says, "C'mon, Moonfire. Let's head back to the Institute." Moonfire starts to fly off, and Shadow saunters over to Cap.

"Green and alienish," she says, her hands pointing to Cap in an imitation of a gun. She clicks her tongue, winks, and flies off.

"What was that about?" I blink.

* * *

[Moonfire's P.O.V.]

As I walk through the kitchen door, thinking about what I'd done, my mouth is suddenly crammed with something sticky. I instinctively start coughing and gagging, and Kitty (for of course it was she) laughs.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. It's a cookie!" Kitty beams. "You are my official taste-tester. I just made a whole batch of double-chocolate, double-melted-marshmallow, and double-liquid-honey cookies. They smell totally delicious!"

"Kitty," I say, still gagging on the stuff. "you can't just shove something into someone's mouth! Next thing you know, Bobby will target me for all his pranks!"

"I resent that," says Bobby, who was sitting at the table. "I target _everyone_. It's boring to pick just one person!"

I roll my eyes.

"Anyway, we saw what you said to the Avengers after, like, the big battle scene thing. You really thought you were dreaming?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. It seemed like a dream… I even moved like I was in one. It was like something was controlling me." I remember the cookie in my mouth, and observe her waiting for my response. I force myself to swallow. "Do me a favor and don't tell me what else is in there."

"Okay!" Kitty skips off happily down the hall. "Take as many as you want, and ignore the little yellow and green pieces."

I scrunch up my eyes. "I don't wanna know," I told Shadow, who was looking amused.

* * *

_I have to say, everyone likes to make fun of Kitty's cooking. Me included. If anyone is reading this, review please so I don't feel like my stories are no good!_

_The Avengers from Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes guest starred in this chapter. I don't expect them to be in any more, but maybe my mind will surprise me. All you Avengers: EMH fans, I couldn't resist putting them in funny positions… Forgive me. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you seen Moonfire?" I ask Storm.

"No, I have not."

"Have you seen Moonfire?" I ask Scott.

"Nope," he shrugs.

"Have you seen-" I am just about to ask Kurt when I hear a screech coming from outside.

"Kitty?" I call cautiously, stepping outside.

"Ahh! Kaity, what are you doing?" I turn to see Moonfire ripping out the marble in the fountain.

"Yeah, Moonfire, what _are_ you doing?" She looks at me, then resumes her destruction.

"Oookay…" I fly over and tug on her cape. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

"None of your business," she growls in a voice I've never heard before.

Then I realize why Kitty screeched. Moonfire is throwing the chunks of marble at her! I swoop down, grab Kitty, and pull her inside the house.

"What is wrong with her?" Kitty asks me.

"I have no idea," I answer grimly.

The next day, Moonfire seems back to normal.

"Hey, Shadow," she greets me cheerfully, coming out of our room.

"Uh, hi."

"Kaity!" Kitty rushes down the hall, waving something in the air wildly. "I have a new recipe!"

"Not now, Kitty," Moonfire says.

"Here." she shoves it into Moonfire's mouth, acting as if she hadn't heard.

"Kitty! Seriously! Have you ever heard of personal space?" She swallows, wincing. She walks back into our room and slams the door.

"Do you think she liked it?" Kitty asks. I just shake my head.

"Hey! Ow! Mondfeuer! Ow!" Kurt is being pelted by blows from Moonfire. She is relentlessly punching at him, and he's trying to get away. He teleports, but then realizes that she's got a grip on his tail! I run over and grab Moonfire by the arm.

"What on earth are you doing?!" I ask.

"None of your business!" she screams, then rips her arm from my grip.

"What is your problem?" I ask angrily.

"My problem is that you keep getting in my way!"

"So you can hurt everyone?"

Moonfire stomps out the door, slamming it loudly.

I glance over at Kurt. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he says, standing up and brushing himself off. "Vat vas that about?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that I feel like we're going around in circles."

I flop down on the couch in the den, grab the remote, and turn on the TV. Moonfire's already on the news.

"The girl who defeated the Avengers is back, and she's destroying buildings all over the city!" the newscaster says. "All the superheroes are busy, and is there anyone who will stop her?" A clip flashes up of Moonfire in full light-mode, the fire-shaped light surrounding her, her eyes solid white, and light-balls popping up in her hands. All the buildings around her were demolished, crumbling or incinerated.

"Ugh," I groan. "I guess that person will have to be me. Again." I drag myself to my feet, switch off the TV, change into my costume, and run out the door to burst off flying.

_Just one review for this story would make me happy… Why do I have three chapters in this story and no reviews?_


End file.
